Astovia
"All that shouldn't be never existed." - Emperor and Chancellor William of Astovia. What we are Founded on November 29, 2017, Astovia was founded on the principles of union, freedom, and peace. As a micronational powerhouse, Astovia has fought alongside the Talamhcliste Imperiacht for those principles, and the protection of a state of micronational reciprocal peace. Through Astovia's many hardships and times of war, the Union has and will always stand strong. Et Nos Unum Sumus And we are one History Astovian Empire In the beginning was darkness, and out of the darkness came light. That light was Astovia. The history of this great micronation begins in early November of 2017 where William Atkins, an inhabitant of Bridgewater New Jersey, imagined a more perfect world under his and his friends' rule. Together with his friends and table-mates Lila, Michael G., Kaelyn, Bryanna, Michael B., Leo, Valart, Tianna, Lucas, and a few others, the Astovian Empire was declared independent on the 29 of November, 2017. Originally, Astovia was a feudal monarchy consisting of the Duchies of West and East Martinsville, North Skyri, Skyri and Raritan, Hillside, Somerville, and North Branch. Soon after the Astovian Independence Proclamation, Emperor William Declared war on the United States, and in an embarrassing defeat, the United States did not defend their soil, so Emperor William declared the war to be over. For weeks the Emperor and his right-hand woman, Head Grand Duchess Lila of West Martinsville, worked hard to build up the Empire we know today as Astovia. Originally drawing inspiration from the Nerland Empire, now the Talamhclise Impireacht, the two Emperors were best friends and close allies. In early January of 2018, Duke Eric of Lyslia, a Duchy in Nerland, forged and delivered false claims that the other micronation was preparing for war to the other. As good friends, they both knew Duke Eric was trying to stage a war, and he was relieved of his duties within the Nerland Empire later that month. Around that time, Emperor William requested an alliance with the Aerican Empire, but they kindly declined. New Global Astovian Empire Eyeing more land, Emperor William made a daring move. On February 21, 2018, he dissolved the Duchies of Astovia and claimed a large sum of land, which included most of North America, a good portion of Europe, lands in Asia, and the entirety of Australia. Along with these brash claims, the Empire adopted a new constitution and new name on March 3. The New Global Astovian Empire, as it was now called, consisted of the Kingdoms of California, Texas, North Mexico, West Mississippi, East Mississippi, Orange, Columbia, Hudsonia, New England, Britania, France, Germany, Italia, Iberia, and Yugoslavia. ~~~The following in the History section is currently being rewritten~~~ On March 16, 2018, Emperor William received a message from requesting the Empire join the League of Micronations. Sadly he didn't see this message until 4 days later. If it wasn't for Supreme Leader Ishaan of Nerland, the Empire wouldn't exist. Today, Imperial Astovia strives to be like the Aerican Empire. There are now 60 citizens. Emperor William wishes to pursue political ties to other micronations. After the 25th assembly of Grand Dukes and Duchesses, the nation took drastic measures of change. It abolished the former system of government. As of March 20, 2018, the Astovian Empire has been accepted into the League of Micronations. The Empire currently recognizes all UN states, Republic of China, and Holy See, with the exception of France, United Kingdom, Spain, Portugal, Italy, Germany, Switzerland, Austria, Slovenia, Netherlands, Luxembourg, and Belgium. Astovia also recognizes all Micronational States. On April 18, 2018, the Chancellor of Astovia (Queen Lila of Korea) and the Grand Army General (King Micheal G. of Canada) admitted to treason, as they had been colluding since early March. The Emperor called his powers into play and declared a state of emergency throughout the entire empire. The colluding forces leaders' powers were temporarily suspended. Queen Lila claimed to General Michael that she had the legal authority to take control of the Grand Army, which she clearly did not, and sadly the General gave up his power in favor of creating the New Astovian Order. Shortly before the flight of Project I.C.A.R.U.S., a secret meeting took place between King Valart, King Michael B., and the Emperor himself. In a decision that had nothing to do with internal corruption, both of the rebellious leaders decided to give up a few cookies to take back the emperor's trust. Currently they face no charges of high treason. This event became known as the Royal Coup. Shortly after this event, the former Queen of California, Queen Tianna, along with two American associates, made an act of war. Two minutes later the Emperor consulted the Chancellor. Together they made the decision to strike back. The Confederate Kingdom of Astovia invaded the Holy Lunch Table, and after three days of war, the Confederates withdrew and Tianna was taken to Astovian High Court. UKAE The United Kingdoms of the Astovian Empire Third Civil War Astovian Union Current Events '' Government Astovia is a Representative Democratic Constitutional Monarchy States, Autonomous Territories, and Subjects Most of the following are non-territorial political bodies to represent different peoples of the Astovian Union. States Autonomous Territories Former Governments Astovian Empire The Astovian Empire was begun on November 29, 2017, with the Proclamation of Independence and Constitution. This Constitution was later replaced with another one ratified on the second of December, only a few days later. The Astovian Empire was very successful, but only consisted of the current day Federal District of Bridgewater, originally with King William as an absolute monarch, but later with Head Grand Duchess Lila as head of Government. The nation faced a horrible civil war. New Global Astovian Empire (NGAE) United Kingdoms of the Astovian Empire (UKAE) Holidays It is against the law to not celebrate on holidays. These include: * January 1- New Year's Day * February 17- Emperor's Day * varies- Easter * April 18- Apocalypse Day/Icarus Day * October 31- Halloween * November 29- Independence Day * December 25- Christmas * December 31- New Year's Eve Governmental Officials Current Executive Seats Emperors Presidents Chancellors Head Justices Elections The first elections for the seat of President of Senate took place on May 21, 2018. The two contestants were Allies Direct Allies Allies through the League of Micronations Former Allies Wars and Conflicts Political Parties Associations/Alliances League of Micronations (LoM) The League of Micronations is an alliance of sixty-one (as of May 06, 2018) micronational entities. They wish to promote peace and micronational cooperation. Astovia was the 39th state to join the league. Micronational Aeronautics and Space Defense Association (MASDA) The Micronational Aeronautics and Space Defense Association is an Association started by the Astovian Empire and Government of Nerland to help stop impending threats that have the potential to wreak havoc on the Earth and its inhabitants. North Atlantic Alliance Recognition Imperial ArchivesCategory:New Jersey Category:Anti-Antifa Category:North American Micronations Category:American micronations